Normal Family
by cassi-234
Summary: kim has alway's wanted a normal family and now she has one.


Title: Normal family

Sumeray:a normal family?

Disclaimer:I don't oqn anything

Looking through a window of an apartment in Brooklyn you can see a family.this family is made up a mother,a father,a teenage boy and a two year old little boy.up until about 2 years ago this family was'nt normal and cory was'nt around back then but joey was.

Kim's pov

A normal family is what I had always wanted and now that's what I have a husband and two beautiful boy's. Joey's now 15 and has a girl friend and Cory, he's two and into everything. My mother still hates jimmy and most likely she always will. it kind of makes me sad that Cory's going to grow up and not meet her since I haven't spoken to her and neither has anyone else in over 2 years at this point .

Christmas day 2005

"Mommy" Cory shrieked running into Kim and jimmy's room

"Hmm Cory, it's 6:00 in the morning come and lay down with daddy and I until Joey's awake" Kim said

"Okay mommy" Cory say's as Kim helps him up into the bed and Joey knocks and walks in

"mom, forget it he came in my room first" Joey groaned leaning against the door

"Cory Maurice" Kim groaned slightly shaking jimmy

"hmm"jimmy moaned slightly

"Cory woke Joey and I up so why don't we just go down stairs"kim said sitting up

Christmas day 2005

Joey's pov

Okay I know its Christmas but why on earth did that creep have

to go and wake me up. I'm so tired I haven't even had enough energy to put in my contacts so I can see.

"Joey here this is for you" my mom said handing me a box I read the tag opened the box I'm not to sure what it is because it's from Cory.

'thanks buddy" I said smiling noticing my brother is to wrapped up in ripping the paper off of his own presents

"here Joey this is your pile of presents" my dad say's smiling as he hands my mom a box and my mom and brother the rest of there presents

I thank my parents and baby brother and walk back to my bedroom so I can get more sleep before we leave for Christmas at my dad's sister's house.

Jimmy's pov

After Joey went back to bed and Cory had opened all of his Christmas presents Kim said she had one last present for me and she reached for an envelope that was underneath the tree and handed it to me.

"Well are you going to open it" Kim said as I nodded an opened the envelope and read the card and put a smile on my face .

I gave kim a hug and smile "so how long hav you known

"3months"kim said smiling as I looked at the ultrasound pictures and smiled

"and you managed to keep it a secret"I said

"of course I did"kim said as I smiled and whispered "I'm going to be a dad again"as kim nodded

about 2 hours later joey had gotten back up showered and changed in to a pair of dress pants with a nice shirt and tie,jimmy had done the same and kim had gotten cory dressed before she got in the shower and got ready to go to jimmy's sister's.

"Mom is all of the Christmas presents ready to go to Aunt Danni's house" Joey said as Kim nodded and they headed out of the apartment. About 15 minutes later Kim, Jimmy, Joey and Cory had arrived jimmy's sister's.

jimmy knocked on the door and his niece Rachel answered the door "come on in my mom's in the kitchen and my dad's in the living room" Rachel said as jimmy nodded and set Cory down as Joey took his shoes off and followed Rachel into the kitchen to help his aunt finish cooking.

"hey Danni"jimmy said

"hey jimmy"Danni said

"well merry Christmas"jimmy said

"merry Christmas to you to,joey could put this on the table please"Dannie said handing joey a basket with rolls in it

"of course"joey said taking the basket from his aunt and placing it on the table

"hey joey"meg,joey's oldest cousin said

"hey megs"joey said

"so how was your mornig"meg said

"good,except it started at 6 am this morning"joey said with a slight groan

"that sucks I woke around 10:00 this morning"meg said

"very funny"joey said walking back into the kitchen

"hey joey"dk said

"hey uncle dk"joey said as he walked over to the counter and said 'do need me to do anything else"

"nope,everything else is on the table so were ready to eat.

After eating and opening present's everyone exchanged merry Christmas's and thank yous.kim,jimmy,joey and Cory then had to get ready to head down to long island to see jimmy's parents and to exchange more gifts.

About 2 hours later they arrived at jimmy's parents and knocked on the door . "come on in "jimmy's mom said as she opened the door and let everyone in.

"mom,can I put Cory upstairs for his nap"jimmy said as his mom nodded and jimmy carried Cory up the stairs into his old bedroom and layed him down on the bed.jimmy smiled as he watched cory sleep.after watching cory sleep for awhile jimmy headed downstairs and walked up be hind kim wraping his arms around her.


End file.
